New Kid in School
by BeyondMello1317
Summary: Rin and Len are the new kids in school. And while Rin is off making friends with everyone, her openly gay brother Len, is falling in love. But will his upperclassmen return the feelings? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Welcome Kagamine

I stared intently at the floor as my sister introduced them to a room full of people. We were new at this school, it's especially for singing. My sister, Rin, just wants to have fun with her voice, but not me. I want to do this for a living. I want to go places. I want to be famous.

I kept tuning in for a split second at random intervals to find her happily chattering away about herself. Being the more timid and shy twin, I like to not be the center of attention. Rin tells me I need to get over that if I want to be famous, but I always wonder if I can. But Rin, being the more outgoing and loud twin, just loves to through us to the lions. She lives for pushing both of us into the spotlight. don't understand why she always has to drag me along…

Rin furiously yanked me out of my thoughts when I heard her say with sickening energy, "And this gorgeous blondie here is my brother Len."

I slowly raised my gaze to meet at least twenty pairs of eyes staring straight at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I scanned the crowd. Everyone's faces were blurred out except for their eyes. I saw spots of bright aqua, deep red, bright red, purple, pink, green, deep purple, and crystal blue. I stared into the blue spots as the figures face started to clear up.

It was a young man. He looked about seventeen. His hair was maybe a shade or two darker than his eyes. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and brown corduroys. He smiled softly and I shot my eyes back to the floor.

"So, I hope both of us make lots of friends here!" I finally heard Rin finish, accompanied by a large gesture with her arms. Every person in the room broke into friendly conversation with each other.

I stared at the floor until a pair of shoes entered my vision. I looked up slowly into the same crystal eyes as before. My eyes widened as I noticed he looked even more attractive up close. His eyelashes were dark and long like mine and feathered delicately around the frame of his eyes. He had a strong, chiseled jaw and full, pink lips.

"My name is Kaito," he said as he offered his hand to me.

I slowly took it and whispered, "I'm Len."

"Good thing your sister introduced both of you!" he laughed, "'Cause I couldn't hear you at all!"

I chuckled nervously and drew my hand back, "Sorry," I began, "I'm just..really shy."

"That's ok," he told me, smiling, "I started out the same way. You'll learn to open up," he said as he backed away slightly. "Well, I have to go to voice training. I'll see you around, Len!" he said with a raised volume as he ran off to the hallway. He stopped and turned around to wave quickly before running off again.

"So Len!" Rin said as she slapped a hand on my shoulder from behind. "He looks just your type!" she told me giggling.

"I don't think I'm his type.." I said, my face dropping.

"Why do you say that?! You'd be super cute together!" she argued, gripping my shoulder sharply.

"I don't even think I'm the right gender, Rin." I told her as I pulled out of her grip and turned around to look in her aquamarine eyes.

She just shrugged. "You never know." she said as she bounded off toward her new group of friends. The girl with large, aqua pigtails that reached her legs looked at me and smiled. I smiled back lightly, but I got worried when she blushed and looked away.

I sighed heavily, "Not another one…"

My shoulders drooped slightly as I wandered out of the large dining area and to my room. I took the unfamiliar key from my pocket and jammed it in the lock. I quickly turned the key, opened the door, shut it behind me and jumped onto my new bed. I turned over onto my back and put my hands behind my head.

I scanned around the new room. The walls were a dark burgundy and the carpet was an off-white colour. There was only one window behind my bed. The sunlight shined through the drawn drapes and fell on my door. The sheets on my bed were dark blue, light blue, and white. I sighed as I toyed with a blue thread and thought weakly of Kaito.

I climbed off my bed and grabbed my backpack from my floor and unzipped the main pocket to grab out my journal and a pen. I flipped passed past entries and parts of original songs to a fresh sheet. I wrote the date at the top and behind to scribble down:

"First day of new school. Rin, annoying as always. Me, terrified, mortified, and in love?"

I paused shortly to chew lightly on the end of the pen. I continued writing:

"Kaito. He likes blue. He's super gorgeous. Very friendly. Most likely straight, I guess we'll see."

I stopped writing and shoved my journal under my pillow as I heard a knock at my door.

"C-come in!" I called shakily, throwing my pen into the drawer in my nightstand.

A stately young man wearing a kimono walked into my small room.

"Hello." he began politely, "I am Gakupo."

"Um..hi." I said staring at my hands in my lap. I tugged at my leg warmers distractedly.

With no response, I tilted my head up to actually look at the man some more. He had his purple hair in a high ponytail with two pieces hanging next to his face, one on each side. The front of his kimono was partially open to show spandex underneath. The spandex had a really neat pattern on it.

"Please speak to me if you need help with anything," he told me as he approached, "Here is your school schedule," he handed me a piece of paper. "You have class in fifteen minutes," he told me without emotion. "Here is a map to help you find your way." He handed me another piece of paper. "I hope you enjoy your time here," he finished as he retreated from my room. He exited into the hallway and closed the door silently behind him.

I released the air from my lungs and began gasping. I didn't even realize I hadn't been breathing. I decided to take a look at my schedule.

"Hmm..let's see.." I whispered to myself as I scanned my eyes over the first paper.

I had Language Arts in ten minutes. I looked at the map to find the classroom. It was…all the way across campus! I jumped off my bed and grabbed three fresh notebooks, some folders, and a pen and pencil and shoved them into my backpack. I took my journal from under my pillow and opened it to my latest entry. I drew a rough sketch of Kaito next to his name and shut it in the same drawer as my pen and ran out the door. I entered into the hallway, locked my door, and ran off towards my first class. If it wasn't for that sketch, I might've forgotten about the boy until dinner.


	2. First Time

"Well done Kaito," the young woman said as she stepped away from the piano, "I can tell you've been practicing."

"Thank you, Sensei," he said, bowing, "I'm also just in a very good mood today," he told her as he picked up his music.

"Are you happy about the new kid?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" he told her excitedly, "I'm sure we'll be fast friends."

"Just friends?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know I don't roll that way, Sensei," he answered.

"Are you totally sure, Kaito-san?" she asked him as she exited the room.

"I..I don't know actually.." he replied, his eyes meeting the floor.

Kaito slowly gathered the rest of his materials and slid them into his messenger bag. He thought about what he really _did _feel about Len-kun. He was very shy, he seemed nice, and Kaito was sure he was very talented. He was…cute. He was super cute. And Kaito wanted to just hold him. And never let go.

"Well damn.." Kaito said aloud, "How can I have feelings like this for a guy?!"

He frantically exited the room and made his way swiftly to his own bedroom. He always left his door unlocked, so he just opened the door and ran inside. He slammed the door behind him and launched himself onto his mattress.

He laid on his stomach and shoved his heating face into his pillow. The blood drained from his face again as it hit the cool pillowcase. He sighed shallowly as he lifted his head from the pillow. He heard Miku walking down the hallway outside his door. She was singing one of her new songs, "Romeo and Cinderella", quietly to herself.

Kaito stiffened and scrambled to sit up as someone knocked on his door and just opened it to stand in the doorway. Kaito quickly released his pent up oxygen. It was just Miku.

"Hey Kaito-kun," she said smiling happily.

"Hi Miku. What do you need?" he asked shortly.

"Oh! Uh..nothing really. Just wanted to see how you're doing. So…that new kid, Len..he's pretty cute." she said, shifting her weight awkwardly from side to side.

"Uh, yeah," Kaito said absentmindedly.

"So..you think he'd go out with me?" she asked, playing with her hair.

"Umm…Miku-san..I'm not sure how to say this, but…I'm pretty sure he likes boys. I'm sorry," he answered her, staring at her eyes and watching the sparkle fade.

"Oh..I get it..maybe..maybe you're right..thanks Kaito-kun.." she said, smiling weakly. She left back into the hallway and shut his door behind her.

Kaito sighed and fell back onto his pillow. He let his eyes slide shut and thought of the little blonde boy he saw only hours ago. Kaito turned his head to glance at his digital alarm clock.

"Dinner's in ten minutes.." Kaito sighed to himself as he climbed off his bed and walked towards his door.

He entered back into the familiar hallway and headed for the dining room. He figured he'd sit by Len.

"Just to be friendly," he told himself, "Nothing romantic. Nothing romantic. Nothing romantic…" he repeated as he neared the dining room.

Kaito got his food and sat down at a table with Miku's brother, Mikuo, and his own brothers, Akaito, Nigaito, and Taito. Nigaito, his younger brother with a passion for green, greeted him with a hearty wave.

"Hiya Nii-chan!" he said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Hi Niga-chan," Kaito said smiling.

He sat across from an empty seat, next to Akaito and Mikuo. They were holding hands under the table.

Kaito leaned over to his red brother and whispered, "So you still haven't gone public I see."

His brother whispered back, "We're waiting for the right time. You're not gay, so don't even start criticizing me on coming out." Akaito gave his brother a faltering glare, and broke into laughter. Kaito laughed along with him until he heard the table creak as someone sat down across from him. He quickly turned straight ahead to see Len sitting across from him, staring downward at his dinner.

"Umm..good evening Kaito-kun.." Len said quietly.

"Good evening Len-chan. Is it alright if I call you that?" Kaito asked hesitantly.

"Um..of course it is. Kaito..chan." Len replied as he looked up at Kaito's beautiful face. He smiled shyly and began eating.

Kaito began eating as well. They all ate and continued their conversation until the end of dinner. They were all walking out of the dining room as Len went to turn down the hallway leading to his room.

"Good night Akaito, Nigaito, Mikuo, and Taito!" Len called as he turned down his own way.

"Good night Len-chan!" Nigaito called back. He let out a huge yawn and was lifted up by Taito onto his back shortly after to be carried to their shared room.

Akaito and Mikuo were walking extremely close, their hands brushing together, but not joining like at dinner as they just waved and continued walking. Taito just waved behind him.

Kaito turned onto the alternate path with Len as well. Following slowly next to him.

"Kaito-chan?" Len asked as he turned his face towards Kaito's, his eyes wide, "Don't you have to go to your own room?"

"I wanna walk you to your room," he told him, smiling brightly, "If that's alright with you."

"Oh. Of course it is," he replied, trying to keep his face from heating up.

They walked side by side, just as Akaito and Mikuo did, but not quite as close. They were both silent, each of them trying not to throw themselves onto the other.

They finally arrived at Len's room and Len stuck his key in the lock and unlocked his door. Len began entering his room and he turned to face Kaito, who was still standing in his doorway.

"Is there something you need?" he asked, his eyes widening again.

"Uh..yeah." Kaito replied as he approached Len. As he fully stepped into Len's room, he shut the door slowly behind him.

Len blushed heavily as he watched Kaito shut the door to his room. "K-K-K-Kaito?!" Len sputtered, blushing bright red. He started backing up slowly until he reached a wall.

Kaito came closer to Len and bent down slightly to be at eye level with the younger boy. He leaned forward and trapped Len's lips against his own. Kaito felt Len go limp and he quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tightly against his chest. Len threw his arms around Kaito's neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Kaito parted his lips and Len followed, slipping his tongue into the older boy's mouth. He explored for a moment before pulling away for oxygen. Both boys stood gasping for a moment and Len opened his eyes to see Kaito staring intensely at him. He leaned forward again and lightly pecked the older boy's lips. Len tried to pull away, but Kaito held him in the kiss longer than expected. He parted his lips again, but this time, he slid his own tongue into Len's mouth. He quickly realized what was going on and what could happen, so he pulled out of the kiss. He withdrew Len from his grasp and stepped back. Len's eyes flutter open as he felt Kaito's arms leave his body.

"Kaito-chan…" he sighed, "Why'd you stop?"

"I..I'm sorry Len.." he stuttered, "Good night.."

Kaito quickly walked out of Len's room, but Len followed after him.

"Kaito!" Len nearly shouted after him.

Kaito quickly turned around to see a very unhappy Len.

"Len..?" Kaito asked hesitantly.

"Why are you leaving?! Why are you apologizing?!" he asked furiously, "Do you want me or not?!"

"I…yes. I do. But I'm confused…" Kaito confessed, averting his eyes from Len's glare.

"What is there to be confused about anymore?! Have you already forgotten what just _happened_?!" Len was even angrier now. In fact, he was absolutely fuming.

"I'm sorry, Len. I moved too fast. I should've thought about my feelings longer," Kaito confessed once again. "I'm sorry I made you so angry.."

Len reeled back from Kaito's sincerity. "Kaito..I.." Len began, but was cut off by Kaito's lips on his again.

Len stood on his tip-toes to reach Kaito better and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kaito gently put his arms around Len's tiny waist to help support him. Miku saw them locked together and quickly hid behind a wall. She peeked around it to watch what was happening.

Kaito slowly pulled away from Len and carefully set him down again. He brought down his hand and gingerly caressed Len's soft, creamy cheek. Len rested into the older boy's gentle touch and smiled. Kaito slowly pulled his hand away and waited for Len's eyes to meet his own.

"Good night, Len-chan," he whispered, smiling.

"Good night, Kaito-chan," Len nearly echoed.

Kaito quickly pecked Len's lips and ran off towards his own room to make curfew. Just as Kaito left, Len backed slowly into his room and shut the door and locked it. He smiled brightly and changed into his comfy pajamas. The blonde climbed into his bed and under all his covers, turning to click off his lamp. He fell soundly asleep as he continuously went through the events of the past few minutes in his mind.

After she was sure Len was in his room and Kaito was gone, Miku crept out from her hiding place and made it back to her room for some sleep. She still couldn't believe what she saw by the time she fell asleep.

"Breakfast will have some great gossip," she whispered as she laid down to sleep. She quickly drifted into unconsciousness, dreaming of cotton candy and Kaito's in bathrobes.


	3. Secrets

I awoke the next morning to violent pounding on my door and Rin shouting repeatedly:

"Len! You _better _let me in! We need to talk! Len! Len!!"

I jumped out of bed and realized I woke up in nothing, but my boxers. I pulled on a clean pair of shorts and bounded over to the door. I pulled it open and just stared as she let herself in my room and walked over to sit on the foot of my bed.

"So Len," she began very solemnly, "I heard what happened with Kaito-senpai last night."

Instantly, my eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"H-how?" I managed to choke out.

"Miku. She say you guys," she told me. I watched as her face slowly brightened and a mischievous grin spread across her features.

"I knew it would happen!" she yelled as she launched herself at me. She threw her arms around my shoulders and crushed me to her while yelling in my ear, "I knew it! You guys will be so cute! Ah! I _totally _knew it!"

"Rin!" I shouted suddenly. I pushed her back by her shoulders and continued, "We're not even officially dating! What happened last night won't be happening again for a while!"

Her smile quickly faded to a pout as she pulled away, releasing me from her grasp.

"But..why?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the left. The ends of her eyebrows were drawn together in confusion.

"Because…I want to take things slow. And so does he. Last night was a confession. Not an invitation. And you of all people should remember what happened with my last relationship…" I trailed off with small tears in my eyes.

"Yeah…" she began, hanging her head in shame, "I remember…" She pulled her head back up and smiled gently. The smile quickly spread into a wide grin. "I'm hungry!" she shouted, grabbing my hand to take me along with her.

"Uh, Rin?" I said shakily.

"Whaaaaaaat!" she cried as she turned around to face me. She glanced at my bare chest and simply said, "Oh." She released my hand. "I'll meet you there," she said as she ran off down the hallway to the dining room.

I walked back into my room and shut the door. I pulled in a shirt and put my hair in it's normal, miniscule ponytail. I gelled the rest of my hair and slipped on my socks and shoes. I opened the door again to see Kaito standing there. He was looking around the hallway and playing with his hands nervously.

He finally glanced down at me and I gasped slightly as the sight of his beautiful eyes again.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully as his perfect lips formed a perfect smile.

"Good morning, Kaito-chan," I said as I entered into the hallway. I shut my door silently behind me and turned around to quickly lock it.

We made our way down the hall towards the dining room, walking side by side. Our hands brushed against each other a few times and once he even lightly caressed my fingertips.

Akaito and Mikuo joined us as we neared the dining hall. They were holding hands and their fingers were intertwined.

"So, you two finally came out?" Kaito chuckled as they approached.

"Yeah. It distracted everyone from your sex-capades from last night," Akaito laughed as he winked at me. He laughed even harder when I blushed a soft pink and stared at the floor.

"Well, thanks for distracting everyone," Kaito said to his brother with noticeable gratitude.

"Of course, Kaito-kun," Mikuo answered in place of Akaito.

I never really noticed how young Mikuo looked. He was very…beautiful. His eyes were exactly the same colour as his hair which was just a bit shorter than mine. His skin had very little colour, but looked very soft. He was also the same height as me, but he had to be at least sixteen. His tight-fitting long sleeved shirt hugged his finely toned figure. He had a lean torso, and thin, but toned arms. His lips were a very soft pink and were a little on the thin side. Still, if it weren't for Kaito or his brother, I wouldn't mind kissing that mouth either.

I giggled quietly to myself at that thought. I was completely unaware of the conversation past a comforting murmur around me until we walked into the dining hall and there came an explosion of excited chatter.

Thankfully, nobody noticed us walk in and we got our food and sat by Taito and Nigaito without ridicule. Akaito and Mikuo must have _really_ distracted them! Well, our breakfast went about the same way as dinner the previous night. There was friendly conversation and nothing out of the ordinary. Mikuo was virtually silent as Akaito chatted enthusiastically with his three brothers. His hand never left the small of his boyfriend's back through the entire meal. That was…awkward to say the least.

The best part of the meal was what Kaito did. He held my hand under the table and softly caressed the back of my hand with his thumb the entire time. He never let go, and neither did I.

We walked out of the cafeteria, blending into the crowd. Taito and Nigaito went one way, and Akaito and Mikuo went another. I didn't have class for an hour, so I began making my way back to my room. Kaito followed next to me even as I stared at him in confusion.

"Don't you have class, Kaito-chan?" I asked tilting my head like Rin did earlier.

"Not for a half hour," he answered, looking down and smiling at me.

We continued to my room in silence. We finally reached my room and I unlocked my door and stepped inside.

"Um…you wanna come in?" I asked.

Kaito didn't answer, he just walked inside and stood in the middle of my room. He glanced around quickly and let his eyes finally rest on me. He walked up closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I inhaled deeply and took in his sweet scent. He smelled sweetly of vanilla. I exhaled onto him and he placed his hand under my chin and tilted my face up. He leaned in slowly and gently placed his lips over mine. I got up on my tip-toes and pressed our lips together even harder. He held me tighter and pulled me up off the ground. My arms tightened nervously around his neck as he lifted me off the ground set me back down on my bed. One of his hands left my back and was placed next to my leg on my bed to support himself. My hands traveled up from his neck and I tangled my fingers in his blue locks. He finally pulled away to breathe. He stared into my eyes briefly before releasing me and backing away.

"That was nice," I sighed and smiled cutely at him.

"Yeah," he agreed smiling too. "I have to go to class. Maybe we'll continue that later?" he asked, winking at me.

"Psh," I started, flicking my wrist in his direction, "Of course!"

Kaito simply nodded and left my room. I climbed further onto my bed and pulled out my journal. I began furiously scribbling about last night and what just happened. I even drew another sketch of Kaito to distract myself until I had to go to class. I checked my clock, and decided to just get to class early. I grabbed my backpack and exited into the hallway. I began walking off to my first class of the day, with the taste of Kaito still fresh on my mouth.


	4. Confrontations

**AN: Hey. Chapter 4. Well, I'm sorry about changing Kaito's chapter from third person to first person, but I like writing in FP more. ^_^ I hope you still like it.**

I left Len's room and shut the door behind me. I quickly made my way over to Miku's room. I had a bone to pick with her. I finally made it to her door, I knocked casually, and tried to keep my cool. She answered the door shortly after my third knock. Once she say it was me, her smile faded a little, but came back when I gave her a small, forced smile.

"Kaito-kun, is there something you need?" she asked, gesturing for me to enter her room.

"Yes. There is," I answered solemnly as I stepped shallowly into her room. "Miku-san…"

I began, "Why did you tell everyone about me and Len?" I asked with hard eyes.

"Oh! Uh…" she also began, becoming timid, but she gained some confidence. I couldn't

tell if it was fake or not. "I just told them what I saw, and I totally know what I saw," she

said, crossing her arms over her small chest. "It was you and Len, locking lips. Do you

have any idea how juicy of gossip that is?" she asked rhetorically, throwing her arms

above her head.

"I don't care! I can't believe you'd tell everyone that sort of thing! That's _personal_!" I

shouted. I lost my cool.

"Please don't yell at me, Kaito-kun..." she pleaded as she backed further away from me.

"Fine," I sighed, "but if you ever see something like that again, _keep it to yourself._"

"Okay. I will," she agreed.

"You have to promise," I told her, locking my gaze with hers.

"Okay! I promise!" she told me, not leaving my gaze.

"Good," I said as I walked out of her room. "I'm sorry," I finished as I closed the door and

started down the hallway.

"It's not okay..." I heard her say in her room.

I rolled my eyes and continued back to my room. I reached my room and walked inside,

heading over to my bed and grabbing my messenger bag off my bedpost. I took out my

phone from my pocket. I flipped it open and sent a quick text to Len. I know he was in

class, but I didn't need a reply right now. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and

slung my strap over my shoulder and across my chest.

I walked out of my room and into the hallway to go to class. I had songwriting 3 today,

and my teacher absolutely hates it when we're late. I walked briskly through the winding

hallways until I reached the classroom. I walked into the room sat in my seat. Multiple

pairs of eyes followed me the entire time, and rested on me even after I sat down. I pulled

out my notebook and began searching for a blank page until I saw a hand land on my

desk. I looked up to see Meiko eyeing me. One of her brown eyebrows was raised and her

deep red eyes were squinted. She looked pissed.

"So Kaito-san, Miku-chan told me what you said to her earlier," she said leaning in close

to my face.

"Is that alcohol I smell on your breath?" I asked flatly, raising one of my own blue

eyebrows.

"Fuck you," she said lifting her face.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before," I said matter-of-factly.

"Just because your secret got out doesn't give you the right to be an ass," she told me

sternly.

"Actually," I began, sitting up straight to stare her in the eye, "I think it does. I should

had the same right as Akaito did to come out when I damn so pleased," I slammed my

hands on my desk and stood up.

"Whatever!" Meiko said, backing away nervously.

"No. I can't believe you would have the fucking nerve to get mad at me for telling

Miku-san to keep shit to herself. Did any of you even consider Len? He's new here! And

he already has people talking about him!" I nearly shouted at her. I shook my head and sat

back down.

"Maybe you should learn to keep secrets better. If you didn't want to be seen, why kiss in

the hallway anyways?" she retorted.

"Whatever Meiko-san," I said calmly, "I'm pretty sure Len's over it. It's just me who's

pissed."

She said nothing after that. She just walked back to her desk and sat down. I could see her

pull out her phone and send someone a fast text. She stuffed it back in the pocket of her

miniskirt just as our teacher walked in.

"I saw that Meiko-san," she said as she arrived at the front of the room.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," she said as she handed her phone to her.

"You also know the policy I have," she told her, chuckling darkly.

Meiko's eyes widened as our teacher opened her phone to her most recent sent text. She

began to read it out loud as Meiko went back to her seat.

"It was to Miku-san," she began. She cleared her throat briefly before beginning,

"Kaito-kun's P.O.'d. I still think he's an ass," she finished.

The class giggled quietly as Meiko sunk back into her chair.

"That's too bad Kaito-san," she told me smiling kindly.

"Eh. I could care less," I said as I shrugged and pulled out a pencil for class.

"That's good, I think," she said as she turned off Meiko's phone and set it on her desk.

"Shall we begin?"

The entire class answered in unison, "Yes, Shima-sensei."

After that, I paid little attention to class. I wrote down the little bits I heard, but most of

I drew a picture of Len in my notebook and surrounded it with small hearts. I like to draw

manga style, so that's how I drew Len. My teacher showed up behind me out of nowhere

and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps I should transfer you to Visual Art, Kaito-san?" she asked jokingly, "because

you seem to be more interested in drawing this young man than taking notes for my

class."

I felt my face heating up as the class began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Sensei..." I whispered.

"It's your grade," she said as she shrugged and walked back to the front of the room.

I flipped to the next page and pushed Len to the back of my mind. Okay, maybe the

mid-left of my mind because his face kept popping back up. The feeling of my hands on

his body, the feeling of my lips on his...

I quickly shot myself out of my daydream and worked on my assignment. I finished just

as the bell rang.

"Good bye, class. I'll see you all tomorrow," Shima-sensei said as we shuffled out of the

classroom.

I checked my phone as I entered into the hallway again. I had a text from Len. He told me

he won't make it to dinner, and that I should come straight to his room afterwards. I

blushed and smiled as I typed back a simple "okay."

I went back to my room to rest briefly before my next class. I laid on my bed wondering

why Len couldn't go to dinner tonight and what he had planned for me. I closed my eyes

for a few minutes and then got back up, grabbed my messenger bag again and left for my

next class.


	5. Len's Confession

**AN: Please don't attack me if you're a Riku fangirl. I just chose him because he fit the anecdote the best. I love Riku too, don't get me wrong, but it worked.**

My day went by rather slowly. Kaito had class at the time I had lunch, so I ate with Akaito and Taito. Taito is pretty quite, so Akaito did most of the talking. Although, that's how it normally is really. I went to my other classes of the day. Once it was time for dinner I went to my room to get things ready for Kaito.

It's not like I'm going to be giving myself away tonight or anything. We only met a few days ago. I just want us to have some time alone. Without everyone around, without Akaito's constant chatter, and _without_ Miku watching.

I want to learn more about Kaito. Like, if he has anymore brothers, where he's from, maybe his past relationships. Even though they're all with girls, I'm still curious.

But most of all, I wanted to hear him sing. I love a guy who can sing. It makes me melt, and since he's at a school like this, he _must _be able to sing. And I want to hear it.

I got into my room and I started picking my clothes off the floor. I threw them into a basket and stuffed them off to the corner of my room near my closet. I put my shoes in my closet and made my bed. I made sure to hide my journal somewhere where he'd never find it. That would be so embarrassing!

After I was satisfied with how my room looked, I ran into my bathroom and started fixing my hair. I re-did my ponytail and made sure I looked great. I brushed my teeth and flossed, just in case. I then went back into my room and sat on my bed to wait. I stared at my ceiling and made shapes with the dots I found. I made a boat, a duck, and a banana. I love bananas. They're my favourite fruit.

Just then, I was pulled out of my silly thoughts by a knock at my door. I felt my heart speed up as I walked over to the door. I turned the knob and opened the door to see that familiar blue boy standing there. He smiled as he walked in and I blushed as I stepped back to make room for him.

"So Len, what was this surprise you have for me?" he laughed.

"Just some alone time," I told him with a smile.

I gestured to my bed and he sat near the foot of the bed cross-legged. I shut my door and went to sit across from Kaito with my back resting against the wooden headboard.

"I have a few questions for you," I told him.

"Okay," he said nonchalantly, "Ask me anything."

"Do you have any other brothers?" I began.

"Yes. One, but he isn't here. I also have a sister," he told me.

"What are they're names?"

"The other brother's name is Kikaito. My younger sister's name is Kaiko."

"I see. Do they have a thing for a certain colour like you, Akaito, Nigaito, and Taito?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Kikaito loves yellow, and Kaiko has taken after me and chose blue."

"That's cute. She must really look up to you."

"She does. She still sends all of us letters while we're here. She really misses all of us."

"I bet she does…I actually can't imagine being without Rin…" I confessed.

"Well, you two are twins. You have a special bond. I don't blame you for feeling that way."

Our conversation continued on for about an hour. I asked him questions, he asked me some too. I learned he's had three girlfriends in the past. The only name I remembered was Namine.

"So, how many boyfriends have you had?" he asked, his interested seemed peaked.

"One," I told him. My eyes quickly dropped to the bedspread.

"Did…something happen?" he asked, laying a hand on my leg.

"Uh, yeah…" I half-whispered.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand, but if you want to talk about t it…" he said, glancing around nervously.

"His name was…Riku," I began, "We were together for about a year. For the first few months, everything was normal. But once it got closer to the end, he….changed…"

"Continue," Kaito said as he squeezed my knee. "I'm right here."

"He became very…aggressive. And his…how do I put it…libido was out of control. He was a couple years older than me, and I couldn't satisfy him with how far I was _willing _to go," I told him. I met his eyes on "willing" and his widened.

"No…" he said in disbelief.

"It never got to that point, but it was very close…he put me in many uncomfortable situations. A lot of which I wasn't near ready for. Before you ask, he _almost_ did rape me, but he never did. I got out of the relationship, and I haven't been with anyone since," I finished.

Kaito reached over and wiped the tears from my eyes. I hadn't realized I had been crying. He then pulled me into a warm embrace and held me tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him too. We sat like that for some time until he pulled back to touch my face. I leaned into his touch and smiled and he pulled my face to his. The kiss was short, but meaningful, and after it ended I wished his lips were still there. I placed one of my hands on his that was still on my face. And without warning, he began singing to me. I didn't pay attention to the words. I just listened to his gorgeous voice in my ear and felt my heart absolutely melt.

"Don't worry, Kaito-chan," I told him, smiling.

"I'll try," he giggled.

He flashed me one of his million dollar smiles and climbed off my bed. He began heading for my door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I said just as he put his hand on the knob.

"I have to go to sleep," he told me, turning the knob.

I flew off my bed and threw my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his back.

"But I want you to stay here tonight," I pleaded.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we could get in?" he asked me, turning around while still in my hold.

"That's why we won't get caught! Silly!" I laughed as I grabbed his hand and led him back to my bed.

"How in the hell are you both gonna fit in that tiny thing?" he asked incredulously.

"I guess I'll just have to sleep _on _you, now won't I?" I giggled as I changed into my pajamas.

I turned around to see Kaito in just his boxers. I blushed a deep shade of crimson and hid my face.

"Get under the covers!" I commanded, trying to mask my embarrassment.

"Okayyy." he chuckled as he climbed under my blankets.

I climbed under shortly after and laid on top of him. I rested my head on his bare chest and synchronized my breathing with his. He carefully took out my ponytail and began running his fingers through my hair. I rested my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his other arm around my waist gently. Before I knew it, we were both fast asleep.


	6. First Date

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning to see Len still fast asleep on my chest. I yawned shallowly and ran my fingers through his golden blonde hair. I watched in silence as his eyes flutter open from my touch. He looked up at me and smiled and I just smiled back.

"Good morning, Kaito-chan," he said as he began to yawn.

"Good morning, Len," I laughed.

"Today's Saturday, right?" he asked as he closed his eyes again.

"Yeah. And I want to take you out today," I told him, wrapping my arms around his back.

"That'll be," he was cut off by a yawn, "fun."

"Yeah, but first I need to go back to my room to get dressed," I said, pushing his shoulders up slightly.

"Fiiiiiiiiine," he whined as he slowly climbed off of me and sat on the floor.

I got out his bed and quickly threw on my clothes from yesterday. He stood up and met me at the door. I bent down and quickly kissed him before running out his door and to my hallway. As I got closer to my room, I started walking, because I heard someone coming. I looked up and saw Gakupo approaching me.

"Why are you in yesterdays clothes?" he asked me, looking me up and down.

"I slept in them, and when I woke up this morning I just wanted to take a walk. Didn't have time to change," I told him as I shrugged and smiled.

"Alright, Kaito-sama, but if there is anything going on, be sure to not have it concern you," he told me, his eyes were very stern.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hands at him, "I won't get into any trouble, Gakupo-dono."

He simply nodded and walked past me. I gave a sigh of relief and ran the rest of the way to my room. Once I reached my door, I ran inside and sat on my unused bed. I got back up after a few minutes and started getting dressed. I pulled off my old clothes and threw them to the floor. I pulled a navy blue long sleeved shirt on. It really hugs my figure, so I figured it was perfect. I pulled on a pair of my normal brown corduroys and threw on my white, high top Converse. I ran into my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I made sure every one of my blue locks was perfectly in place. I then pulled out my cell phone and texted Len to make sure he was ready.

"You ready yet?" I asked.

"Of course! It doesn't take me forever like SOME PEOPLE." he replied.

"I'm on my way right now. How about we grab some breakfast before leaving?"

"That sounds awesome. I'm starving! D:"

I shut my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. I walked back to Len's room and knocked on his door. He quickly answered and he looked adorable. His hair was down and he was wearing a white and yellow button down shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked up at me and smiled as he stepped out of his room. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"K-Kaito-chan! What are you doing?!" he asked as he frantically tried to push me back. "Someone will see us!"

"Don't worry, Len," I told him as I tightened my grip, "The school is completely deserted on Saturdays. No one is here to see us!"

He hesitated for a moment before throwing his arms around my neck and pulling me closer. He looked back and kissed me softly before squirming out of my grip.

"I want food!" he demanded as he wriggled out of my arms. He started off down the hallway and waved behind himself at me.

I ran up behind him and grasped his hand. I intertwined our fingers together as we walked towards the dining hall. The entire school was out for their Saturday. Even the entire dining room was completely deserted. We got our food and sat down together. It was nice not having Akaito there. Or anyone, for that matter.

"So, were are we going?" Len asked before taking a bite.

"It's a surprise," I told him.

"Aww! Come on, Kaito-chan!" he pleaded.

"No. You'll just have to wait and see," I said as I winked at him.

He huffed and finished the last of his breakfast. I finished mine too and we made our way to the front door of the school. We walked outside into the courtyard and Len ran off in front, spinning in the sunlight.

"I just realized, I haven't been outside in three days!" he laughed as he spinned.

"Yeah. Our schedules are pretty intense. None of us really have time," I agreed as I caught up to him.

Len tilted his face up to the sky and drenched himself in the golden light. He let a smile spread across his face as the sunlight warmed his skin.

"So, do you just wanna sit in the sun, or do you wanna go on our date?" I laughed.

He quickly turned around and bounced over to me.

"Let's go! I'm so excited!" he said, smiling brightly and taking my hand.

"Have you never been on a date before?" I asked.

"No, actually," he confessed without losing his energy.

"Well, then this is gonna be a blast," I told him, smiling.

He began skipping slowly next to me. It's like he had to grow up too fast and the five-year-old inside him was resurfacing. He was so happy, and I wanted to stay in that moment forever.

We walked out of the courtyard and to my car in the school parking lot.

"Woah! You have a car?!" he asked in disbelief.

"I am seventeen," I chuckled as I unlocked the doors.

"Well, how far is wherever we're going?" he asked.

"Um…not _too_ far, I guess. Why?" I asked him while opening my door.

"Could we…walk there?" he asked me. He pouted adorably and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Umm…I suppose we could. If you really want to," I told him, closing my door again.

I locked the car again and walked over to Len. I took his hand and started out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk.

"So…does this," he began as he raised our intertwined hands, "mean you're ready for people to know something's going on between us?"

"Yeah, it does," I replied with a grin.

We continued walking down the sidewalk to our surprise destination. I felt a tugging on my hand as we neared the ocean.

"We're going to the _ocean_?!" Len exclaimed with overflowing excitement.

"Yeah. You can't say you're never been to the ocean?" I asked.

"Well, I used to live by the ocean, but we moved away when I was still pretty young. We haven't gone since we moved. I missed it," he explained.

We made our way closer to the blue expanse. We came to the entrance to the pier and entered. Len was less than interested in anything on the pier, which I was thankful for. I've been a little short on cash lately. He just wanted to go straight to the end of the pier. Closer and closer to the water.

We made it to the end of the boardwalk and sat on the edge. Our hands were locked together now. Len was swinging his legs off the end of the pier.

"You know what I just realized," he said, looking over at me and playing with my hair.

"What?" I asked as I smiled.

"The ocean matches your hair!" he laughed as he pulled his hand back.

We sat and talked for a little longer. We went and grabbed lunch on the boardwalk and went back to our spot. We watched people come and go all day. We just talked all day and people watched a little. We could've sworn we saw Meiko on a date! That's just awkward.

Before we knew it, the sun was already starting to set.

"Kaito-chan?" Len said softly.

"What is it?" I replied at the same volume.

"I think…" he began.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I…love you," he confessed. He turned his head away from me so as not to meet my eyes.

"Oh Len…" I started. I placed my hand under his chin and turned his face back to me. "I love you, too."

He gasped and smiled, his upper teeth were biting his lip. I then pulled his face close and kissed him. His lips quivered lightly and I wrapped both arms around him and pulled him onto my lap. Our lips pressed harder against each other as he threw his small arms around my neck. He pulled back momentarily for air and then crashed his lips against mine again. Our lips slowly parted as I slid my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues fought for a moment, but Len gave in and allowed me to explore. I was in desperate need of air, so I pulled back for a longer period of time. Len squealed and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I kissed his head gently and held him until the sun had completely set.


	7. Love

I had fallen asleep while Kaito was holding me. I was woken from my slumber when Kaito began shaking me gently.

"Len?" he whispered, "Time to wake up. We have to go home."

"Hmm?" I moaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked at Kaito. He smiled at me and set me back on the ledge next to him.

"That was--" I was cut off by a shallow yawn, "fun."

"Yeah. I'm glad I got to go somewhere with you," he whispered.

I giggled and hopped up onto my feet.

"Wanna go home?" I asked as I offered him my hand.

He took it and stood up next to me. Kaito wrapped the arm closest to me around my waist and pulled our sides together.

"Let's go," he said as he released me again.

I walked up next to him and gripped his hand. Our fingers intertwined naturally as we began walking back to the school. We were about halfway up the boardwalk when we ran into Meiko. A very, very _drunk_ Meiko.

"Hey guysss" she sputtered as she approached us.

"That's real attractive Meiko. Get plastered on the first date. You're a keeper," Kaito teased.

"Fffffuck you," she slurred, pointing at Kaito shakily.

I squeezed Kaito's hand and we continued past her.

"That hangover's gonna be a bitch!" he called behind us at her.

"Shhhhut the fffuck up!" she called back.

"Where the hell did she even _get_ alcohol here?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'm guessing she brought it herself," I answered anyway.

He just chuckled and squeezed my hand. We walked back the way we came and eventually reached the school. We walked back through the courtyard and I frowned slightly at the absence of sunlight. Kaito walked with me back to my room and came in with me.

"I'm sleeping in my own room tonight!" he laughed as we walked in.

"I know, I know!" I joked back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I just want some fun first."

"Oh really?" Kaito said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," I answered as I slid my arms from around his neck and sat on my bed.

Kaito walked over to me and pushed me back onto the mattress. I climbed up to rest my head on the pillow. He quickly crawled after me and gently trapped me with his chest. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine. Our lips crashed together and I soon felt Kaito's tongue on my lower lip, begging for an entrance. I happily obliged and parted my lips. His tongue swiftly shot into my mouth and as soon as it was there it was gone. Kaito pulled from my mouth and began moving his lips down my neck. Small moans and whimpers fell from my lips as he nipped and kissed his way towards my collar bone. I felt his cool, firm hands begin unbuttoning my shirt. He undid the first few buttons and slid one hand inside. He quickly made work of the others and pulled off my shirt. Kaito threw my shirt to the floor and pulled off his own, tossing it to the ground as well.

"You're beautiful, Len," he told me as he glanced at my bare chest and then looked into my eyes.

I blushed and he kissed my lips softly. He then went back to my neck. He continued past my collar bone this time and started moving down my chest. My moans got a little louder as me caressed my flesh with his lips. He slowly found his way to one of my nipples and he took it into his mouth. He sucked and nipped lightly on the sensitive patch. My moans got exceptionally louder as he further caressed the sensitive skin.

I felt Kaito's hands fall to the front of my pants. He began undoing my pants, but then looked up at me with sensitive eyes.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I don't want to go all the way, but…we can do just this _one_ thing," I replied with a mischievous smirk.

Kaito smirked and finished pulling off my pants. He blushed at my arousal and slipped his first two fingers under the elastic of my boxers. I squeezed my eyes shut as he pulled off my underwear, completely exposing me.

"Am I gonna be the only one naked?" I chuckled nervously.

"Not if you don't want to be," Kaito said.

I pulled my hands up to his pants and began undoing the button. My hands started shaking as I began to pull them off him, and he shooed away my hands to pull them off himself. He tugged off his own boxers, too. Kaito balled them up with my boxers and pants and threw them to the floor.

"Ready?" he asked as he moved his mouth closer to my growing arousal.

"Y-yeah," I managed to reply.

He smiled and took my erection into his mouth. He started out slow and moved his head up and down my length. His tongue swirled across and around my erection as he began to suck. I couldn't hold back the moans of intense pleasure that began to spill from my lips. He sucked harder and quickened his pace up and down my length. I didn't care how loud my moans were anymore. I could only pay attention to the molten hot feeling pooling in my lower abdomen.

"Agh! Kaito!" I screeched as I released inside his mouth.

He swallowed as much as he could handle, but some dribbled down his chin. He slid my softening length out of his mouth and pulled back panting. We laid on my bed panting for a moment until I opened my eyes and took notice to his own erection.

"Your turn," I panted as got on my knees.

Kaito sat down on my bed as I got onto my knees. I bent my back to that I could reach. I gently stroked his erection with my fingers and I teased the head with my breath.

"You little tease," Kaito joked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Just as his hand touched my head, I engulfed he length in my mouth. His hand pressed firmly against my head as I moved back up his arousal. I swirled my tongue in the same fashion Kaito did on me. Delicious moans flew from his sweet lips as I moved my lips up and down his erection.

"Oh, God Len.." Kaito moaned, "Hah-ah!"

As he screamed, Kaito's hot seed spilled into my mouth. Some of it went onto my face and I swallowed as much as I could. I wiped the rest off my face and licked it off my fingers while Kaito watched me intently.

"Wow. I had no idea what you were capable of," he laughed shakily.

"You'll know _exactly_ what I'm capable of soon enough," I said with a wink.

He laughed as he leaned up to kiss me. When he pulled back, he smacked his lips and laughed again.

"Damn, cum is bitter!" he chuckled as he kissed me again.

I giggled and climbed off my bed. I was still sticky from the sweat.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Kaito asked as he caught up to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I need to take a shower," I told him. "I'm all sweaty!"

"Can I join you?" he whispered as he nibbled on my ear.

I melted in his arms.

"S-sure," I whimpered.

We walked into the bathroom and I turned on the shower to warm it up. Kaito lifted me up onto the counter and I flinched from the sudden coldness. He leaned in and kissed me again.

"Once you get going, you just don't stop," I giggled as he pulled away.

"Well if you weren't so damn sexy like this," he laughed as he nibbled my ear again.

"I -uh- think the shower's ready!" I said as I jumped off the counter.

I drew back the curtain and stepped into the steam. I stepped under the spray of the water and felt all the sweat wash off of me. I closed my eyes and waited until the curtain was drawn back again and I felt Kaito press against my back. His arms slid around my waist and he giggled in my ear.

He started kissing my neck again and I could feel another arousal coming on. He made his way down my neck and onto my shoulder. Kaito then stuck out his tongue and went back up the way he came, leaving a trail of saliva that quickly got washed away.

"I actually want to shower and sleep, thank you!" I scolded as I reached for the shampoo.

Kaito grabbed it before I got to it and squirted some into his hands. I soon felt his hands massaging the soapy bubbles into my scalp. I sighed and relaxed under the warm water and Kaito's hands. His hands left my head and I pouted even though he couldn't see me.

"Turn around," he commanded as he gripped my shoulders and swung me around to face him.

I watched the bubbles fall off my hair and down my body. Kaito's hands slid from my shoulders down to my hips. He gripped my small hips firmly, while still being gentle. Kaito captured my mouth in a short kiss and released me. He stepped out of my shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. I watched his silhouette made by the shower curtain and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he began walking back into my room.

I ran out of the shower and quickly dried off my body. I ran back into my room, still completely naked and trapped Kaito in my arms.

"Put some clothes on," he demanded, handing me my pajamas.

"Fine," I said as I pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and my pajamas.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," he said as he came over and kissed me again.

"Well, we didn't totally trash my sheets, that's a good sign," I laughed as I climbed into bed.

"Good night, my angel," Kaito whispered as he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Kaito-chan," I said as he ran his fingers through my wet hair.

He leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said as my eyes fluttered.

My mind was weary with sleep. Kaito silently crept out of room and down to his own bedroom as I laid in my bed alone for a few minutes, going through the events of the past few hours in my head. I only got to our first kiss at the edge of the pier before I slipped into my dream world. My dreams, as usual lately, were filled with Kaito beautiful eyes, soft touch, and warm smiles.


	8. Fear

**AN: That last chapter was intense! XD Ahhhh! Moar pointless Author's Note!!!! Bwahahaha!!!!**

I crept silently out of Len's room and back to mine. I tried to stay in the shadows cast by the moon's light in the hallways. It soon became a little game for me. I was soon shimmying along the walls and humming the James Bond theme as I made my way back to my room. I was in just too good of a mood. I leapt out from around corners and rolled around on the floor like a secret agent. I wasn't much of a secret agent, though. For I was soon caught by Gakupo.

"Kaito-sama? What in the world do you think you're doing out at this time?" he asked as he came up behind me.

"Oh! Gakupo-dono! I, uh, needed a moonlight walk!" I managed to pull out of my ass.

"Why are you humming the James Bond theme?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh…it helps calm me down," I laughed nervously.

"Well…alright. Get back to your room soon, though," he told me sternly.

"Will do!" I agreed with a mock salute.

I walked by him and ran almost all the way to my door. I opened my door and ran inside, shutting the door behind me. I suddenly burst out laughing from how much of a dork I am. And the fact that this time someone actually saw me! While walking over to my bed, I slinked out my pants and pulled my shirt over my head. Tossing them both to the ground, I flopped onto my mattress and laid there wide awake.

Since I couldn't fall asleep, I got up and grabbed my sketchbook. I scavenged my room for a pencil and eraser. Once I had all of my materials, I went back to my bed and began sketching. The lines slowly began forming into a definable form and it looked like a young boy. I kept going with what I started with and, of course, it ended up being a rough sketch of Len. I ripped out the page and crumpled it up, tossing it to the floor. I did that same thing for almost an hour. All of my sketches ended up being Len. I finally just gave into myself and stuck with one of my many Len sketches. I darkened in the outlines and started on his hair. I viciously erased and redrew it for at least twenty minutes.

"Gah! His hair is _unbelievable_!" I complained aloud.

I continued my fighting with the pencil until I was finally satisfied with what I had. I darkened in all of the lines and got to work on his big, gorgeous eyes. Once his face was finished, I grabbed my pen and got to work on darkening the lines some more. I erased all of the excess pencil marks to look at my line art.

"Beautiful. Just like him," I whispered with satisfaction.

I grabbed out my coloured pencils and added all the necessary colour to him. His eyes became a soft aquamarine, his hair like golden sunshine. I could feel myself smiling and I sighed a few times as I finished my little masterpiece. Once I finished, I tucked it into the front of my sketchbook and decided I'd give it to him sometime in the future.

"I think he'd like it," I whispered.

I laid back down, feeling my eyes becoming heavy and I finally fell asleep. I had class in the morning, and I needed my sleep.

"_Shion Akaito," Gakupo's stately voice called over the microphone. _

_Akaito walked across the stage to accept his high school diploma form the head of the school. He made a quick, silly wave to his aqua-haired boyfriend in the audience before going to sit in his assigned seat._

"_Shion Kaito," Gakupo continued._

_I walked across the stage in the same fashion Akaito had before. I accepted my diploma, shook hands with Gakupo, and looked out into the crowd to see Len. He seemed…sad. His eyes were empty of their usual sparkle, and the corners of his lips were turned down slightly._

_I smiled for everyone, but frowned once I looked away as I made my way to my seat. I sat down next to Akaito and he grinned widely at me with immense satisfaction. _

_We sat through the rest of the graduating class and once it was over I ran straight to find Len. I finally found him sitting underneath the shade of a tree, far away from the rest of the crowd. He looked sad still. Maybe even worse than before. I walked up to where he was sitting and sat down next to him, wrapping my arm around his small shoulders._

"_What's wrong, dear?" I asked, pulling him against me._

"_Where do we go from here?" he asked, keeping his gaze aimed at the dirt._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, confused._

"_You're graduating. You're leaving. I, on the other hand, still have two years to go. Does this mean we're…over?" he asked, finally looking me in the eyes. He had tears forming at the corners of his._

"_No! We don't have to be! We'll…figure it out…" I replied shakily._

"_Kaito…" he began, placing one of his gentle hands on my face, "I think we do need to be. Let's face it. You'll be at college, and I'll be…here."_

"_Len…I don't want this to be the end. Please don't do this," I begged, tears forming in my eyes._

_Len pulled my face to his and softly pecked my lips. Our mouths stayed only an inch from each other._

"_We have to. It's for the best," he told me, some of his words choking up in his throat._

_I rested my forehead on his thin shoulder and let my tears flow. My cries were muffled slightly by his shirt and I could feel him shaking from crying too. I looked back up to be all alone under that tree. _

"_Len?! Len!!" I called through my tears._

_When no one answered, I sat back down and held my shaking body as I continued sobbing. Alone._

My eyes opened slowly the next morning as my alarm beeped right next to my head. I swung my arm over to the nightstand and slammed the heel of my hand on the off button. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, staring out my window at the tree from my dream. Len was sitting under it, drawing something in one of his multiple sketchbooks. I sighed and slid out of my covers and quickly got dressed. I went into my bathroom, brushed my hair briefly, brushed my teeth, and took out my overnight contacts. I put on my old glasses and smiled at the familiar image of my bespectacled self. The thin brown rims perfectly framed my bright blue eyes. I liked to wear them sometimes. Especially when my contacts feel like burning when I wake up.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the hallway to run into Mikuo.

"Hey, Mikuo," I greeted with a small wave, "Where's Akaito?"

"He's still sleeping," he told me quietly.

"We have class in, like, twenty minutes!" I exclaimed with concern.

"I know. He knows. He'll make it. He always does," Mikuo told me matter-of-factly.

I just nodded and walked with him in silence until he turned down a separate hallway to go to his own class. Not long after he left me, I realized that I had left my messenger bag in my room. I sprinted back to my room, grabbed my messenger bag, and ran back down the hallways to my classroom. I stepped into the class to find it almost completely devoid of people.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing only seniors were missing.

"Where you should be. Getting ready for the graduation ceremony tomorrow," my sensei told me.

"Thank you, Sensei!" I said as I bowed and ran outside to help set up for the graduation ceremony.

I ran out the door and to the tree Len was still sitting at before going to help. I sat down on the grass next to the adorable blonde.

"Hey, cutie," I said with a wink.

"Hey, hun," he replied, closing his sketchbook and setting it on his lap.

I leaned over and kissed his soft, pink lips. Once we parted, he smiled sweetly at me and scooted closer to me.

"How'd you sleep last night?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Oh just wonderfully. After Mikuo left, that is," he joked, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Oh really?!" I laughed, "He _is_ awfully great. No matter how quiet he is."

He lightly shoved my shoulder and giggled.

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" he asked as he pointed a finger at the rest of the senior class.

"Yeeeeahhhhh…" I whined.

I kissed him softly again and stood up to go help people set up just as Akaito came outside. I tousled his blonde hair and walked off with my brother. We approached the rest of the class and we were assigned to set up a shitload of folding chairs for the audience in front of the stage. We set up about five rows of fifty chairs before we were excused for the day. It took us about…three hours because all we do is screw off. I went back to my room and sat around for the rest of the day, because everyone else was in class, until I finally got to go to dinner with Len.


	9. Silence

**AN: This one's gonna be excruciatingly short. It isn't really going anywhere, and the next chapter will! :o :3**

I didn't say a word all throughout dinner. My mood had plummeted after seeing all the seniors set up for their graduation tomorrow because it reminded me that Kaito's one of them. He'd be leaving me within the week. I could fee Kaito's eyes on me the entire time, but I didn't look up once. After our meal had concluded, I walked off to my room alone without waiting for the rest of the gang. Once I reached my room, I slinked into the space and felt tears well up in my eyes as the door closed. I leaned against the wood and let the salty droplets roll down my cheeks. I wept silently against my door until I felt a knock on my back. I turned around to open my door to Kaito.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to hide my tears.

"Is something wrong, Len?" he asked, searching for my eyes.

I looked up at him and smiled, shaking my head no.

"Well…alright. Good night," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

He held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back and smiling weakly.

"I love you," he told me, backing away from my doorway.

"I love you too, Kaito-chan," I replied as I shut my door.

I slipped out of my clothes and into my boxers as I climbed into my bed. My eyes slid shut as my entire body relaxed. I was extremely exhausted from today and I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.


	10. Graduation

After I left Len's room I went straight to my room and ran inside. I slept in my clothes that night after cheating and having a small sip of cough medicine. I needed to sleep right away. As soon as I rested into my mattress, I slipped into dreamland.

"_Break up? What are you talking about?" I pleaded._

"_I think it's our time, Kaito…"Len explained._

"_But…but you said you loved me!" I cried._

"_Oh, but I do, Kaito!" Len cried back._

"_No! That was a lie! You never loved me!" I yelled._

"_Kaito please!" Len pleaded with desperation._

"_How can you? How can you!" I yelled at him._

"_Kaito! I'm sorry!" Len shouted as he hugged me tightly._

_I reeled back, but soon returned the hug._

As soon as my astral arms left Len, I awoke the next morning. I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom. I stared at my reflection for a moment and grinned widely in extreme anticipation. Today's my graduation day! I dressed quickly and ran outside to see where my gown is. As I made my way to the inner courtyard, I ran into Meiko.

"Hey, Kaito-san," she greeted with a short wave.

"Good morning, Meiko-san! Graduation day! It's exciting, isn't it?" I mused.

"Uh…sure. I'll see ya later," she said as she walked past me.

I shrugged and finally walked outside onto the stone pathway. I walked over to the stage to find Gakupo checking things off a checklist on a clipboard.

"Your gown is in the male dressing room in the Performing Arts wing. Near the stage," Gakupo told me.

"Thanks, Gakupo-dono," I said with a small salute.

I turned on my heel and ran from the courtyard to the dressing room to put on my graduation gown. I pulled the taffeta gown over my head and paraded around the empty dressing room until my brother busted in.

"Woah! Can't believe it's here, man!" he boomed as he Spartan kicked the door open.

"Indeed," I agreed.

"Ceremony starts in twenty minutes, you two," Mikuo piped in from behind his boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah," Akaito said as he turned around to lightly peck his partner's lips. "Go find your seat!"

"Congratulations, you guys," Mikuo said as he parted.

Akaito slid on his own gown and we both grabbed our caps and walked out the door. The rest of our class soon joined us as we made our way back to the courtyard. Before we went onstage, a couple of teachers had us get into a line in alphabetical order. Akaito stood in front of me and turned around to grin awkwardly and wave. I smiled and waved back as we began walking onto the stage. We took our seats onstage as Gakupo walked up to the podium to say a few words on our behalf.

"This class is one of the brightest to have passed through these halls, and definitely the most colourful. May they find the best for them in they're lives behind these walls," he said as he bowed and gestured for Meito, our valedictorian, to give a speech.

I fell partially asleep during his speech. It dragged on for almost twenty minutes until he finally wrapped it up. All I caught was, "To the class of 20XX!"

Gakupo began naming off my classmates and each walked across the stage to receive their diploma. I finally heard Akaito's name be called and it happened just like my dream. He walked across the stage, received his diploma, waved and smiled like a dork at Mikuo before sitting in his assigned seat.

My name was called shortly afterwards and I walked to the center of the stage to be handed my diploma. I looked into the crowd and found Len quickly. He seemed sad. Just like my dream. I smiled and walked to sit next to Akaito again.

After the ceremony had ended I ran from the group of newly free students to find Len. I found him under that same damned tree. I sat next to him in the shade and threw my arm around his shoulders.

"Hey there, doll face," I said with a smile.

"Hi…" Len answered, tugging at his yellow tie.

He was wearing the adorable schoolboy uniform he was wearing when I first met him. Leg warmers, arm warmers, and everything. He looked so damn cute.

"Kaito…I dunno exactly how to say this…" Len whispered.

I just shut my eyes.

"I think we should break up," he said.

"I know…" I whispered in response.

"I love you more than anyone I've ever known, but…let's face it…I'm emotionally needy. I can't handle you not being here…" he explained.

"Len, I know. I understand," I told him.

His eyes shot up at me and he threw himself onto me. The sudden weight of him on me knocked me onto my back. He crashed his lips against mine and shot his tongue into my mouth. We stayed locked together for a time until I heard Akaito whistle in the distance. I pushed his shoulders back off of me and looked into his eyes. He rested his slender hands on my chest and stared back.

"Can I tell you something, Kaito?" he asked nervously.

"You can tell me anything," I assured him.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I really wanted my first time to be with you…"

My eyes widened and I whispered back, "Me too, Len."

He pulled away from my ear and stared wide-eyed at me. I smiled at him, a hint of mischief in my eyes.

"We still could, you know," I told him.

"Right now?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We can go to my room," I told him, sitting back up.

"A-alright…" Len said as he stood up.

I stood up next to him and grabbed his hand. We snuck through the crowds of people and into the building. Once inside, I pulled off my gown and dashed back to my room with Len. We soon reached the door to my room and we dashed inside, closing the door behind us. Len pulled off his shirt and shorts and threw his half naked body onto me. He tugged off my shirt and unfastened my pants. I tugged them off and Len jumped onto my bed. I climbed onto my bed, above Len and crashed our lips together. His hands flew to my neck and one became tangled in my hair. I moved my hands up and down Len, desperately groping my technically ex-boyfriend. Len was getting quickly aroused, just as I was. I moved my mouth from Len's to his neck and nipped and sucked my way down his body.

His hands moved to my back, scraping his nails against my skin. He moaned and whimpered as I got closer to the waistline of his boxers. I tore the remaining clothing from both our bodies, fully exposing us.

Len blushed as I stared at his growing arousal. I stroked my fingers up and down the shaft and giggled.

"Let's just do this!" Len cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

I simply nodded and took his erection into my mouth. I moved my head up and down Len as I made an effort to swirl my tongue around the head. He moaned and tensed up his body. I could tell her was getting close to the edge. He never lasted very long. Not long after he tensed up, he moaned loudly and came into my mouth. I swallowed all of it this time. I had practice.

Len's body went limp again as I took my mouth off of his softening length. He shifted his hips up so I could reach his entrance.

"Are you sure, Len?" I whispered.

"Of course I am, Kaito," he whispered back.

I nodded and smiled as I stuck my fingers in front of his mouth. He took my fingers into his mouth and began licking and sucking. He swirled his tongued around and between my fingers, evenly coating them with saliva. After I figured they were ready, I pulled them from between his lips. He released them with a soft "pop."

I placed the tips of my fingers at Len's entrance and slowly pushed one inside. He seemed fine, so I wriggled it around a little ad slowly added a second finger. He winced, but soon relaxed. I slowly scissored the opening and angled my fingers differently. Just as I did, I hit something deep inside Len, causing him to cry out in what seemed like intense pleasure. I figured he was ready when he began rocking against my fingers.

I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself at his entrance. I must've hesitated a moment too long, because Len wrapped his legs around me and thrust himself onto me. We both cried out, me in pleasure, and Len in pain. He weakened the grip of his legs around me as I pulled out slowly. I began a shallow thrusting, slowly going in and out as Len's muscles adjusted to the intrusion.

I slowly began to speed up my thrusting, and began going deeper into him. On maybe my third thrust I hit that spot again. Len gripped the sheets beneath us and threw his head back, crying out in immense pleasure. My breathing became shallow and quick as I sped up my thrusting. I could only focus on how beautiful Len looked and the liquid heat in my lower abdomen. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I thrust hard into my blonde love and cried out his name as I came deeply into him.

I pulled myself out of his opening and laid down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and rest his head on my hot chest. He looked up at me and smiled weakly as I began running my fingers through his damp locks.

"That was…amazing," he panted as he snuggled closer to me.

"You're amazing," I told him, as I kissed his forehead.

"Aren't we technically broken up?" he asked quietly.

"I guess so. If you still want to be," I replied.

"I don't want to be…but I think we need to be," he confessed.

"As you wish," I whispered.

"I'll always love you. You know that, right?" he whispered.

"Of course. And I will always love you, Len," I told him as I hugged him closer.

I pulled both of us under the covers and Len soon fell asleep. I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I could feel a tightness behind my eyes as I tried to hold tears back. I finally let them loose. Hot tears spilled from my eyes and ran down my face. I couldn't hold back anymore. I just laid there and cried. I cried like I never had before in my life. I loved Len more than life itself, and I couldn't believe it was already over. It seemed so short. And it really was. I hated that. Once I finally cried myself dry, I snuggled closer to Len and fell asleep too.


	11. Goodbyes

I woke up the next morning in Kaito's room. I pulled head off of his bare chest and peaked underneath the covers. We were still naked! I jumped out of the bed and ran around his room gathering my clothes and pulling them on. I needed a shower, and I wanted to take one in my room. Kaito rolled over in bed, but didn't wake up. I walked over to his sleeping mass and kissed his cheek. I could see faint, dried tear lines. I searched his room for a pen and paper, and once I found one, I began writing him a note.

"Kaito…" I said aloud as I wrote it down, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I know we had a short-lived romance, but it meant more to me than anything in the world. When I came here, I never expected to make friends, let alone fall in love. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I wish we could've had a longer time together. I also wish we could stay together forever. I know we could've pulled it off. I love you more than life itself, and that will never change. I love you, Kaito."

I signed it "Love, Len-chan" and set it on his nightstand next to his head. I snuck out of his room and dashed straight to mine, not caring who saw me or what they thought. Once I made it back to my room, I ran inside and went straight to the bathroom, stripping on the way there. I turned on the shower, and stepped inside once the water had warmed up. As the dried sweat was washed off my skin, I began to cry. I stood there in the shower, crying silently to myself until the water started to cool on it's own. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. As I walked into my bedroom, I brushed my hair and made my way to my dresser.

As I dug through my top drawer, I found a small pile of sketches. They were all of Kaito. How silly. I threw the papers on my bed and pulled out a pair of plain jeans and a shirt that Kaito gave me. I had to pin it in the back and roll up the sleeves to make it fit, but I wore it anyways. I let my hair hang to dry and threw my towel into my hamper. I pulled out my phone to check the time and found a text from Kaito.

"I'm leaving today. At least come say goodbye in person."

"Where and when?" I texted back.

"Front entrance to the school. 2:00." he soon answered.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me and finally checked the time. It was 1 o'clock, so I had an hour to kill. I wasn't hungry at all from the slight uneasiness that lingered in my stomach. That must be what heartbreak feels like. I decided to go and get some fresh air before having to say goodbye to Kaito. While walking through the halls to the courtyard, I ran into Miku.

"Hi Len-kun," she said.

"Hey Miku-san…" I replied half-heartedly.

"Don't be too sad about Kaito leaving. You guys will be just fine," she reassured me with a smile.

"I hope so…" I said as I walked past her.

She rested her hand on my shoulder briefly before continuing past me to her own destination. I walked silently through the halls until I found my way to the back courtyard. I started walking through the extravagant garden and sat on one of the sporadically placed stone benches. My body went slightly limp and I intertwined my hands, and just sat there. I didn't even think. I just sat. I have no idea how long I actually sat there. I just know that I finally checked my phone and noticed I had to go say goodbye to Kaito. I stood up and ran around the outside of the building to the front entrance. Kaito and Akaito were there with their things. There was a woman leaning on a shiny black car, who I assume was their mother. Akaito was just finishing his goodbyes with Mikuo as I approached.

"Don't forget to call at least once a week," Mikuo told him.

"I know, I know!" Akaito reassured him.

"Don't forget about me," he mildly joked.

"I could never forget about you, love!" Akaito laughed as he pulled him in and pecked his lips.

"Could you two hurry up?" the woman said impatiently.

Mikuo just waved and ran back into the building. Kaito's back was turned to me, so I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned widely at me.

"Len! You actually came!" he joked.

"Of course I did, dear," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He put his arms around my neck and rested his head on mine. I breathed in deeply, taking in that familiar scent of vanilla for the last time. I could feel tears tugging from behind my eyes again. We stayed holding each other for a few minutes until his mother cut in again.

"Isn't it bad enough that I have two gay sons? Can't you hurry this up, Kaito!" she nagged.

"What a bitch," I whispered.

"You have no idea," Kaito whispered back.

I giggled and pulled away from his chest. I pushed myself up onto my tip-toes and moved my arms to around his neck. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and held me for a moment before releasing me forever. He stepped backwards and mouthed the words "I love you" as he waved and climbed into his mother's car.

"I love you too, Kaito!" I shouted at him, and his mother scowled.

I stood there and watched as Kaito drove away. I also stood there for a while after he left and cried silently to myself until Rin came up behind me and led me back inside.


	12. Reunited

**AN: Last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! A continuation may be in the future. I dunno yet. ;)**

I woke up in my still relatively unfamiliar apartment. It had been four months since I had graduated and since I had nothing to keep me there after Len and I broke up, I packed up my things and found a cheap apartment in The World That Never Was. I walked out of my bedroom and into my tiny kitchen. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and looked at the note on my fridge, telling me I had a meeting with an agent at 2 o'clock today. I quickly downed my cereal and went back into my room to get dressed. While rummaging through my dresser, I happened upon a picture of Len and I. I held the picture and stared, as I felt tears welling up in my eyes and few roll down my face.

Len's outside arm was outstretched, obviously holding the camera. I remember that just as the camera took the picture, I pulled his face and kissed him. He got all huffy and made us retake the picture until we got it right. I made him get this one developed and I've kept it ever since.

"I wonder if he still has his…" I whispered to myself, just as I heard a soft knock at my door. "One second!" I yelled as I tossed the photograph on the top of my dresser and changed out of my pajamas.

I threw on my sky blue long sleeved shirt and my brown corduroys. I didn't bother with socks or shoes and dashed over to my door. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door, expelling Len from my mind for now. I finally opened my door all the way to see a definite surprise.

Len was standing there outside my apartment.

"Len…" I whispered with wide eyes as he looked up at me.

His familiar aquamarine eyes lit up as he leapt to embrace me. He threw his thin arms around my neck and pulled me into a desperate and passionate kiss. Our mouths moved together as if we'd never been apart. Through our first kiss in so long I could feel something scraping against the back of my neck.

It felt like a photograph.


End file.
